The Stubborn Man That He Is
by TheEccentricSpeaker
Summary: *Sequel to Fever* The tables are turned leaving Amy in charge of a sick Doctor. Knowing the eccentric man, Amy knows her job isn't going to be a bit easy.


_Finally! The sequel to Fever! I know, I told most of my readers I would have it posted like last week. Sorry 'bout that. xD _

_Anyway, here it is. If you haven't read Fever, you should, but you don't have to to. _

_There's the link if you haven't read Fever: _.net/s/5956790/1/Fever

_Thanks a lot! I don't own anything except my writing. ;3_

* * *

Sneezing, that was what echoed through Amy's room and woke her up. She sat up and stretched, her aches slightly pulling at her long arms. Amy felt better, as if she had never been sick at all. Another sneeze and a small, pitiful moan echoed to Amy's ear. Slightly worried about the strange noise, Amy moved from her bed and walked into the corridor. That's when she saw him. Lying on the floor eagle-spread on his stomach was the Doctor. Amy stepped over his skinny body then crouched down near his head. "What're you doing down there?"

The Doctor looked up at Amy, a dark glare in his eyes. "You did this to me!" He looked terrible, his hazel eyes bloodshot and snot slightly running out of his nose. His eyes were hazed slightly making his glare absolutely lethal.

Amy looked at the Doctor at first in confusion then with a devilish smile, "You caught my cold." The Doctor looked back at her, slight fear in his eyes. Before he could protest, Amy struggled with him and pulled him up off of the floor. "You're heavy," she panted, her eyebrows knitted together. Amy then steadied him and began to walk down the corridor, her arm around his waist his arm draped across her shoulders just like last "night". "Let's get you to your room." That was when he made a break for it.

The Doctor pulled away from her grip and shot down the corridor, staggering slightly. "No! I don't want to!" He was a Time Lord, savior of worlds and the last of his kind, he didn't need taking care of… He wasn't a kid, he was 907 years old! Amy glared at the childish man running as fast as he could away from her. She sprinted after him and as she ran she could've sworn the TARDIS was…laughing at her.

The Doctor panted, the cold attacking his body giving him a hard time. _'She'll never find me here.' _The Doctor thought to himself, his hearts beating fast. The Doctor, being the clever man that he was, was cleverly evading Amy…in a broom cupboard. He pulled his legs to his chest and rested his chin down on his knees; he felt absolutely terrible. "You just had to get sick didn't you?" A sneeze escaped from the Doctor, he held his breath hoping he didn't give away his secret hide-a-way. That was when saw a shadow under the door crack.

Amy had been looking for the Doctor for over an hour but still no luck in finding him. She began to worry greatly about the Doctor. Before he had started to run, Amy had noticed that the was quite sick and needed rest. What if he was injured, unconscious on the ground dying? She would never know… The TARDIS was gigantic and the way that the Doctor spoke it was endless. She opened yet another door and found herself in a kitchen. Amy kneeled down by the table and looked underneath it, no sign of him.

"You just had to get sick didn't you?" Amy stood up in an instant, she had him now! Amy pressed her ear to the broom cupboard. _Achoo! _The Doctor was defiantly in there.

Amy crossed her arms against her chest, she was going to make him come out on his own. "Oh Doctor," Amy said in a sing-song voice.

The Doctor tensed up, "Well…" He cursed under his breath, an angry look on his face. A body-racking cough tore through him making him frown. He sighed softly and rested his aching head on the wall. Deep within himself he wanted to just give up and let Amy win and take care of him. The Doctor sighed deeply and stood up, straightened his jacket, and slowly poked his head to look at Amy. Saving what little dignity he had, the Doctor started to walk toward his room. His legs felt as if they were made of rubber as he struggled down the corridor, leaning heavily against the wall. Cautiously, Amy held on his arm steadying him.

"Why'd you run?" Amy asked after a while becoming tired of the awkward silence that had settled between them. The Doctor was silent. Amy sighed and shook her head, he was so hard-headed. She opened the door to the Doctor's room after five minutes of him fumbling with the knob. The Doctor's room was just as Amy had expected, vast and an absolute disaster area.

The Doctor struggled away and staggered over to his bed. "I'll be fine," he mumbled as he flopped down onto the bed.

Amy crossed her arms across her chest, why did the Doctor have to be so head-strong? She walked over to him and pulled his boots off. She then carefully pulled the cover up to his chest. The Doctor frowned, an absolute pathetic look on his face. "Just let me die alone!" He whispered, slapping his arms over his eyes.

Amy moved his arm off of his eyes, "You're not going to die…" She placed her hand to his forehead, his sweaty skin was slightly warm but probably not a fever. The Doctor sneezed which slightly hit Amy's arm. Amy made a strange noise of disgust then wiped her arm on his bed sheet. "Can you stand being on your own for a minute?" The Doctor was silent when nodded his head slightly. He sighed, his sickness was taking a toll on him. "I'll be right back." Unaware of why, Amy kissed the Doctor's cheek softly. That was when he faded into sleep.

"Wake up." The Doctor opened his eyes to see Amy standing over him, a golden coloured bottle in her hand. The Doctor sat up inching away from Amy, he had a feeling he knew what was in that bottle… "The TARDIS told me to give you this." The Doctor was at the headboard of the his bed, a mixture of fear and disgust coloured his features. The brief thought of running away from and Amy and the _disgusting _medication entered his mind but he shook his head; he was just too tired. Finally, the Doctor accepted his terrible fate.

The Doctor shivered as the thick slim trailed down his throat. He made a sort of gagging noise before finally settling down. "Well that was absolutely revolting…" The Doctor mutter, his eyes light closed; Amy could tell he was drifting asleep. Amy smiled, tucked him in, and kissed him ever so slightly. Just as she was about to leave, Amy heard the Doctor laugh and silently say, "Yep still got it."


End file.
